I Have a Favor
by Shai Moe
Summary: Mikan Sakura being chased by loan shark gangsters for 4 years and met Natsume Hyuuga who's been looking for his missing cousin to present for his dying Grandpa while Hotaru got an idea. "Hyuuga. How about her? She'll be a good substitute cousin." but Natsume thought Mikan is a troublesome girl. "Natsume! Ruka thought me something about French!" "Hey, I have a favor..." #R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimed.**

**Wrong grammars along the way. Sorry. (._.')**

* * *

**I Have a Favor**

**Chapter I**

* * *

Mikan Sakura your average brunette girl, who is 21 years of existence, living in a big city of Tokyo where money and business always comes her way and currently in a business meeting where men clad in black suits standing behind her filled the room. She trailed her hands along the designer furniture's sofa she's sitting.

Elegantly, she crossed her legs, chins up and met the squinting eyes of her problem which is sitting across her. She raised her right brow in return. Not losing her poise she started.

"What business do we have here?" The flabby man smirked making his eyes slit more.

"It's about your father." Mikan gulped.

"Anything related about my father is not my concern. I cut ties with him and never had a contact since last 4 years. So if you may this talk is nonsense." She was about to stand but the flabby guy stopped him. She mentally cursed.

"But you're his daughter and that means I'll take you as his compensation." Upon hearing the brunette banged her hand at the table between them and menacingly looked at him.

"Are you asking for a death wish?" she hissed In the corner of her eyes the men in black suits were alarmed and surrounded her closer. The flabby guy 'Hn-ed' and smirked.

"Try me..." the brunette stared for second and smiled then things happened unexpectedly. She pushed the sofa behind where men in black suits fall on the ground off guard and kicked the table towards the flabby guy leaving him trapped then directly jumped at the window behind.

"NEVER GONNA HAPPEN FATSO!" Mikan shouted out from the window and started running away while the flabby guy groaned in annoyance.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IDIOTS?! GET THE BITCH!" the men in black suits immediately stands and run after the girl leaving him behind and stuck.

"Hey don't leave me like this! Uhh help! Dammit!"

Who would have thought Mikan Sakura whose life was perfectly normal, lived in an average house, studied in a prestigious school known as Gakuen Alice, eats three times a day and gets a daily allowance from her Daddy. Oh well that was 4 years ago before her father encountered business bankruptcy and barrowed money at 'loan sharks'. After that was history. Her world turned 180°. We all know the cliché saying 'Life was never easy'.

"STUPID! IDIOT FATHER! DON'T CHA KNOW YOUR LOVELY DAUGHTER IS BEING CHASED UP UNTIL NOW?!"

Mikan mentally cried as she boosts her speed in running and thought of a plan to escape. Unknowingly, she bumped a guy causing the guy's phone fall.

"Sorry mister sorry sorry sorry!" the brunette apologized while running then soon a men in black suits followed.

"Is your phone okay?"

"You only care for the phone not the person who was bumped. Still heartless Imai" The man clad in formal attire picked his phone from the ground which seems scratched.

"Well money always comes first." The girl named Imai met the guy's crimson eyes and forms a curve on her lips.

"You should buy a new one. The latest model suits you better."

"As expected ...just ask my secretary for your payment."

"Right away cousin."

"Girls these days really are troublesome." He said knowingly as he saw the girl earlier who bumped him riding at the back of an ambulance smiling and sending flying kisses at the men in black suits who are hopeless at catching her.

"Isn't she interesting? Being chased by gangsters and still kept a smiling face." Hotaru commented as she closed her tablet she's holding. The lad just shrugged and approached his car.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked irritated. Hotaru just smirked and occupied the front seat of his car.

"Watch your temper Natsume Hyuuga….. We're off to your old man."

...

Good thing I ended up here in hospital. Maybe I can ask some bandages because I think I just sprained my leg after I jumped at the window. Damn Loan Sharks!

I was sitting outside the lobby near the emergency room when suddenly a familiar group of men in black stomping its hallway looking for someone. I know —"There she is!" — lucky me. Run Mikan!

I ran trying to puzzle them and luckily I saw a room and disguised myself as a doctor with a robe, face mask, stethoscope, glasses and my hair pulled down. Perfect!— they're just right behind me.

"Oh is the patient's condition okay?" I talked at the nurse who just came out from a patient's room.

"Uh .. eh who—" the nurse was confused but still I need to act as we walk while glancing the corner of my eyes "How about his blood pressure? Did he take his medicine? Make sure to record some changes" "—whao aa?" good thing the men in black lead the other way. I sighed then smiled and winked at the confused nurse.

"Poor boys. No one gets a chance to catch Mikan Sakura."

...

"I want to see my grandchild! Bring me your cousin Natsume! If you won't I will die this instant! I still have something to say! Please find her!" an old man lying on a bed where dextrose attached to his hand and some unknown machines is heavily breathing because of his weeping.

"Please don't say those kinds of things Grandpa. Your health is in danger; try to calm down first Grandpa." Subaru said, brother of Hotaru Imai, currently own the hospital and partly running their family business.

"Natsume, please look for your cousin. I can't stand father looking like this." Natsume's mom Kaoru Hyuuga sobbed as she sat beside his upset old man.

"This is getting irritating." Natsume muttered under his breath.

"We have no time Natusme. Nii-san said Grandpa's stress might cause his death." Hotaru said after that the lad walked out the room. He couldn't take the frustration and pressure. He'd been looking for his cousin since his Grandpa was confined last month where at some point his life ends 50-50. Natsume don't want to see his Grandpa die full of regrets and sorrow. He admired and respected him as honorable man.

A minute later Hotaru went out and told him a solution that had been bugging her for the last few weeks.

"Let's look for your cousin."

"What do you think we've been doing since last month huh?" Natsume said sarcastically and messed his hair out of frustration.

"A new cousin… A substitute... A fake one."

...

I was blocks away from my home. I need to get some rest for my sprained leg when suddenly my phone rang. The caller name was Tsubasa Andou, the one I board at with Misaki Harada, her girlfriend. I've been boarding at their house since my father ran away. Luckily they helped me throughout up until now.

Koooo~ kooooo~ kooooooo~

"Hello Tsubasa!" I happily answered the phone but it seems I can hear some manly voices behind.

"Optimistic as ever. I just know you've just been chased. Uhh but right now don't go home yet. They're here. I think they'll be staying here in front at the house till night so don't come okay?" Tsubasa said hurriedly whispering on the phone.

"Oh my! Sorry Tsubasa.. Are you both Misaki okay? Didn't they hurt you? Sorry I've been a bother." Mikan was worried about her friends getting hurt but this encounter isn't the first time happened. Maybe four? Five? Eight? I don't know. She's very thankful for Tsubasa and Misaki because they didn't tow her away in spite of her situation.

"Oh Mi-chan, we're both okay, alright. Your Onii-chan will protect you so don't come home just sleep in a hotel for tonight. I'm ending the call now. Take care!"

"Okay, please take care." Tsubasa ended the call. Mikan was about to go but when a two familiar men in black shouted from behind.

"It's her! There she is!" Mikan was shocked. She was after all blocks away from the house. She thought of running since it's the only way she's been doing since last 4 years but when she saw a car leading the road where she's standing, she thought of the best plan as she saw the two guys running to get hold of her and then BANG!

"Fuck."

"You just hit a girl Hyuuga."

"No. She intentionally ran in front of us!"

"What have gone to your head? Are you saying a girl wanted to get hit of a car?"

"Exactly."

"Fine then. Get her in." Natsume exasperatedly sighed and went off the car.

'Please ride me on your car! Please ride me on your car! Please ride me on your car!' Mikan inwardly prayed. She's not dead and she didn't hit by the car though she bumped her hand making sounds as if she was knock off. She was lying on the ground, opening her eyes slightly she saw the two guys stopped their tracks and hide their faces. She mentally laughed 'HAHAHA Mission accomplished Mikan Sakura!' she suddenly closed her eyes when the driver gets off from the car.

"Hey Miss. Miss?" Silence.

_Mikan Sakura playing dead._

"Damn it. Stupid girl." upon hearing Mikan twitched her eyebrow at his statement but at least now he had no choice but to bring her to the hospital.

Natsume drive back to the hospital while Hotaru keeps staring at Mikan who is placed on the back seat.

'Why the heck this girl keeps staring at me! Ugh. I half opened my eyes a while ago and I'm hundred percent sure she noticed it!' Mikan thought while uncomfortably lying on her position.

"Why you keep staring her?" Mikan heard the lad's voice from earlier.

"I just have thought maybe she's your cousin."

"No. I'm not agreeing with your plan. I'm not giving old man false hopes." Hotaru sighed in defeat and faced the road at last.

"He only has little time left Hyuuga. I want to at least let his burdened feelings wither from his lifetime even though it's not real, for me I want to see him die smiling."

Natsume was silent. He's still processing the words of Hotaru asking himself some what ifs. He wants to ease the pain of his Grandpa too but he doesn't want to have false accusation of a fake cousin and he doesn't like the idea.

"Is she okay?" Natsume asked the doctor. They were inside the emergency room for checking up the girl who's heavily sleeping.

"Yes Mr. Hyuuga though her right ankle was sprained it will heal in no time. I think she was traumatized that's why she lost consciousness."

"Fine then. When she wakes up give her this. We'll be leaving now." Natsume handed a business card to the doctor and hand it to the nurse in charge.

Upon hearing, Mikan thanked inwardly and that she can already open her eyes. Hey! It's hard to pretend sleeping! But as she recalls the last conversation during her ride, the girl mentioned a name 'Hyuuga' then it hit her. She only knew the famous name of Hyuuga Empire but she never knew the Hyuuga's had a missing cousin.

I slowly open my eyes and sat up straight. The nurse was surprised and handed me the business card that the Hyuuga guy gave.

"Oh miss, How lucky you are! Being saved by Natsume Hyuuga and personally carried you!" The nurse reacts as if she'd seen a celebrity. I smiled weakly in return as if I'm acting a sick person from an accident. Oh well, I regarded myself as best actress. HAHA!. Then I got the chance to read the business card.

My eyes dilated upon seeing it. I remember now. Natsume Hyuuga from Gakuen Alice. Didn't I tell you before?

I HAD A CRUSH ON HIM DURING HIGHSCHOOL DAYS! KYAAAA~

**Hyuuga Empire**

**Natsume Hyuuga**

**-President-**

**Number: xxxx-xxx-xxxx**

**Address: Hyuuga Grand Hotel, Tokyo City, Japan**

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sooo? Tell me what you think. Suggestions, violent reactions and constructive critisicms are highly appreciated. Reviews before next? ^_^v**

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

**I Have a Favor**

**Chapter II**

* * *

My hands became sweaty and my heart starts to race. I was standing in front of the Hyuuga Grand Hotel after I saw some suspicious men at the hospital. I didn't know they are still lurking inside. I was even planning to sleep there for tonight. Tsk. Since I'm already here I planned to take my things at Natsume. (My bag is with him so don't assume things okay!)

I once said I had a crush on Natsume Hyuuga when I was in highschool well that was before, I realized he's only a delusion that an average girl can't reach. (Though I prayed he would notice me! Hahaha)

As I entered the hotel I was welcomed with majestic European interior design. I bet the room rates would cost too much and to my surprise I even saw my star idol Reo Mouri! This hotel is indeed popular. Oh~ how Natsume is still cool. I sighed. I went at the front desk and inquired, "Excuse me miss I want to talk with Natsume Hyuuga. Say I'm Sakura the girl from earlier."

The girl scrolls the screen of her tablet and replied, "Sorry miss but you don't have any appointment according to his schedule. You may ask for another date of your meeting."

"Oh just tell him I'm Mikan Sakura the girl he saved a while ago. He'll get it if you said that." I smiled but it seems the girl is a bit hesitant.

"But Miss, Mr. Hyuuga won't consider your appointment if not in schedule." She defended.

"Just try to call him Miss because my valuable things are with his possession right now." I answered in a matter of fact tone. The front desk girl twitched her brows and dialed the telephone with annoyance.

…

Natsume is at his office checking the bag of the girl who accidentally crossed with them, which he forgot to give it to her at the hospital. He opened the bag and saw a phone, notebook and a wallet which is empty. He opened it and a picture of a girl forming V-sign in a school uniform with his father smiling genuinely. The next pocket has an ID on it.

**-Japan Government Community-**

**Name: Mikan Sakura**

**Birthdate: 01/01/xx**

**Address: Nagoya, Japan**

**Occupation: Single**

"Mikan Sakura..." He read.

"Sir there's a girl who wants to talk to you. She said she's the one you saved earlier and want her things back." His secretary said after he knocked.

"What's her name?"

"Mikan Sakura Sir."

"Let her in."

…

"Miss Sakura. 28th floor. Natsume Hyuuga wants to see you." The girl said disappointedly while Mikan only grinned and said, "Told ya."

I am now at the office of Natsume Hyuuga sitting with poise while looking at his famous crimson eyes. My chest starts to tighten and my lips seems to dry. Well it's my first time facing him like this and I'm kinda nervous. I felt insecure and touch my hair which is tied in side bun. I mean come on you're facing a good looking guy you have to at least not be intimidated. Right?

"Ahem." He broke the silence, "So how's your ankle?"

"I kinda feel uncomfortable with it but it's okay."

"That's good. If you need anything for your medical treatment for your ankle just ask my secretary. I hope you won't charge anything about this incident at the police… That's all I would like to say."

"Actually I came here to get my things and ask an exchange in return from this incident." I gulped and chinned my head up. I know I'm being an inconsiderate but this are things the way I lived from running away.

"An exchange? A free medical fees and saving your life isn't enough?" From the tone of his voice I can say he was aggravated.

"Yes." I answered straight. He paused for a bit then sighed and asked, "Fine. What is it?"

"In exchange of free medical fees, I would rather have cash. I think that would be fair after putting my life in verge of death." I answered him calmly while he stared with his bloodshot eyes on my lifeless hazel ones. He rolled his eyes and smirked. 'Oh my heart stay calm!'

"You know, you remind me of my cousin..." he paused and scowled "—and I think your reason is very unacceptable so please go out before I call the security." Ooops! I never expected he would be this angry! How can I face him now? I mean come on. He can pay me for making my mouth shut right? (though I'll never intend to tell the police) I just need money right now.

I was dragged outside of his office and all the people in the room noticed the commotion so before they think of something I started my award winning drama.

"After all those things happened to us! You just push me away and treat me like a trash!" I act as if I was dumped by him and ran out of the room while wiping my eyes. No tears actually, just to save myself from embarrassment. HAHA! But people might start rumors because of that! Well, I don't really care! Psh.

I went at the grand living room of the hotel and sat at the big comfy sofa and bounced. 'This would be good place for nap!' I thought. I rest for a while when my stomach makes noises.

"I'm hungry, I'm homeless, I don't have money and I'm hungry. Where are you Daddy? I'm hungry." I mumbled then I noticed a kid around 6 yrs. old staring at me. I smiled but he turned his head away 'Awww he's shy how cute!' I pouted then touched my hungry tummy.

Suddenly, my phone rang hoping my father would call me since I haven't seen him for last 2 months. I miss him so much. We always get in touch by phone but we barely see each other since a month before I graduated highschool.

Kooooo~ kooooooo~ kooooo~

"Hello?"

"Mi-chan I miss you!"

"Daddyaah! How come you only call this time? How's your health? Did they hurt you again? I still don't have enough money for your loans so please don't get caught okay?!" I was so happy that I stand up from my sit and the kid was surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Sorry Mi-chan I'm okay. I heard that you were chased again by those loan sharks. I'm such a terrible father. I didn't even got to enroll you to college." Mikan starts to sob and didn't notice the kid is already sternly looking at her.

"Dad it's okay. *sob* I already get over with it since last 2 yrs. *sob* If I started ranting you again *sob* nothing will happen so just.. just don't get yourself *sob* hurt okay? *sob* Where are you right now?"

"Thank you Mi-chan.. I can't tell you where I'm right now its better that you don't know. You know I can't stay in one place for a long time. Take care now. I think someone's coming. Take care love you!" Before I reply he ended the call already. I landed myself at the sofa while the kid bounced at the opposite, "Oops sorry." He just stared blankly and handed me something. I smiled.

…

Natsume took off from his work but he noticed his employees were looking at him.

"What?" He asked obliviously. Man he didn't know how Mikan put drama after dragging her out. After the awkward silence all employees went back to their work while Natsume exited the room.

When I passed the grand sofa of the hotel where most visitors personal favorite. I saw my little nephew sitting with the brunette girl who dared asked for money, both wearing stoic face and eating lollipop. I called out, "Youichi? What are you doing here?" Youichi approaches me immediately and held my hand.

"Natsume-nii! Everyone is busy so I rather play here than at the hospital." I saw the brunette was surprised and tried to hide her face from her red scarf. I was curious on why Youichi would befriend with her easily so I asked, "Youichi why did you gave her lollipop? Did she do something at you?" The brunette twitched.

"Ummh. Well she was crying earlier and said she was hungry 3 times."

"Hungry?" Youichi nods while the brunette turned her head at the side because of Youichi's revelation.

"And homeless and no money too. Grandpa told me before to have a heart for the needy so I gave her my lollipop." The brunette choked and try to hid her face. Youichi seems worried so I ruffled his hair. He won't also take it if Grandpa dies this early.

"Let's go home now Youichi."

"How about we eat first Natsume-nii?" I looked at Youichi and hunger was evident on his face. Better blame Rui for being irresponsible brother.

"Fine." I agreed but he glanced at the brunette who's avoiding my eyes. Youichi tightened his grip and looked me with innocent eyes. Ugh. I get it now. How troublesome.

...

We ate inside the hotel's restaurant and the brunette girl is indeed hungry. Tsk! How can a girl dared to ask money and agreed immediately without hesitation. Does she still have pride to face me?

"Thanks for the meal. I think I should leave now. I… I still have something to do." She bowed. "Bye Youichi!" She aimed a smile at him "—bbye Natsume." She just looked down and ran. I forgot she has no manners as well.

"You know him Natsume-nii?"

"Not really. Just met her today."

...

I ran out of the restaurant after eating a free meal. I know it's rude but I can't stand him. I mean his making me SUFFOCATED! (breathless) I cupped my warm cheeks and mentally squealed. This is so highschool! Ugh. I thought I already get over him! I even said his first name! Kyaa! ~

_**Flashback Highschool**_

"Hey look! Look! Natsume is coming!"

"Ahh the school prince!"

"He's so hot"

Squeals of every girl in the room were heard at his presence. Natsume Hyuuga was famous in every aspect while me.. Mikan Sakura is just a girl... walking in the hallway with pile of papers covering my view.

I continued walking without getting some precautions since all students where inside the room I was 100% sure I won't bump with someone but my guess was wrong. BANG!

All papers were scattered and blew going down like slow motion. He took the papers that was in front of him and kneeled down to hand it to me.

"Watch your going at..—" he paused then met my hazel eyes. "—Polkadots."

Did he just smile or smirk?

He left me at the ground feeling dazed and watched his retreating back. I felt insecure and touched my pigtailed hair while I unconsciously muttered the words,

"Destiny..."

Didn't I tell you before? I promised myself that the first guy who sees my underwear will be my destiny... my future husband.. and unfortunately it's Natsume Hyuuga…

_**End of Flashback**_

…_**.**_

I went again at the sofa where I sat earlier it was now 10:30 PM. My eyes became heavy and my view became blurry. I was now off to dreamland... I dreamt of Natsume went back to the hotel and noticed me. He called me "Hey" and I smiled in return. I stared for a moment and inspect every contour of his face.. his crimson eyes... perfect nose.. high cheek bones... chiseled jaw.. lips... delectable lips... I smiled cheekily.

"You're planning to sleep here aren't you?" He asked and I replied a nod while smiling. He looked skeptical a moment "Are you daydreaming?" Waving his hand on my sight.

Then it hit me. I poked his hand for confirmation. I felt it. It moved. I AM NOT DREAMING! I covered my face with my hands. 'What to do? What to do?' I looked at him agape and I knew he noticed it he even smirked! Haaaa! so embarrassing! I stand up to leave and accidentally hit his shin. "Destiny—" Crap! My eyes dilated and covered my mouth "—ah sorry!" I said as I ran out of the hotel leaving him groaned in pain.

I stopped in a convenient store to catch my breath. I can't believe I called him DESTINY for the second time! Oh God, I hope he won't put meaning on it. Well, he doesn't care anyway right? Oh Yes! he never pays attention. Haha silly me. I should stop assuming.

...

Meanwhile in the corner of a parking lot, inside the car, two men in black suits were secretly spying the brunette.

"Boss, as what you've said we followed Mikan Sakura and she just had a dinner date with the hotel owner of Hyuuga Grand Hotel!"

"You mean Natsume Hyuuga? Where did you get that sources?" the other line with a low voice asked.

"Yes sir! We've seen it personally and they have a child! —oouch!" the guy talking to the phone was smacked in the head with his partner and said, "it's the guy's nephew you Idiot!" "—ow sorry sir it's the guy's nephew." He corrected. "—and according to our sources (what they've heard actually) Mikan Sakura had an LQ with the Hyuuga guy!" they heard their boss laughed as if something good happened while they joined laughing too.

"Good boys! Good boys!" the two men high fived each other and stopped laughing when their boss stops and said, "Now, Bring Mikan Sakura to me."

"Yes Boss!" they replied in unison and ended the call.

"Let's get Mikan Sakura this time."

.

.

.

.

"Dude. Are you sure they're dating?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad everyone liked it and got lots of reviews c: as you can see Mikan here is kinda fan girl. Hope no one would take offense of it ;) and actually this story is inspired by 'My Girl' but I have my own plot to take place. I even planned that Hotaru would lead the role but more are NatsuMikan fans here (oh~ I belong) XD**

**Here are the awesome reviewers:**

**BhndThyCrmsnEys**

**Natxmilove**

**mooshy3712**

**Mystique0831**

**Cherryblossomxcrimsonflames**

**gabstrela**

**KyouyaxCloud**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! The more reviews the more I got motivated and the sooner I update. HAHA! :P**

**Please tell me what you think about this chap and your curiosity! ^_^v**

* * *

**REVIEW**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed.**

**Note: Hey, I just edited some parts but the scenes are still the same. I might update this fic soon. I haven't started yet. Hihi ^_^v**

…**.**

**I Have a Favor**

**Chapter III**

…..

"I'll give you 1 week."

"2 weeks!"

"No, 1 week."

"1 week is too short, give me 2 weeks!"

"Fine!, 2 weeks."

"I mean 3 weeks!"

"YOU BRAT!" the flabby guy slammed his hand at the table while the brunette winced and was held by 2 men in black suits tightly. "Fine… 3 .. I mean 2 weeks." The brunette replied in defeat, "Now let go of me, I promise I'll pay you this time."

"Not yet." He grinned, "I heard you're dating the owner of Hyuuga Grand Hotel."

"No, I'm not," Mikan quirked her brow and denied but one of the men of the flabby guy protested, "Don't lie woman! We saw you dating with the Hyuuga guy and his employees said you both had an LQ!" Wait. So they've been following me? LQ? Love Quarrel?! This guy's are pathetic! I mentally laughed, I think I should take their assumptions and make a reasonable lie to escape!

"We just broke up" I said in my most solemn tone, "so please give me more days until we get back so I can ask him money and that I can repay debts of my father."

The flabby guy laughed while his men joined in. "How lucky I am getting hold of the girlfriend of the Hyuuga Empire!" Uh-oh~ Don't tell me their planning to take me ransom! Oh no! please not! I prayed. I bit my lip in fret. Natsume would really get mad if he knew I made up stories with him.

"Boys, contact Natsume Hyuuga… tell him we got his beloved girlfriend." He snapped his fingers as the guy handed a phone at him.

Heck! NO! I should do something! This is going to be a lot of trouble.

"I told you we just broke up! He doesn't care anymore! He won't even recognize me!" I objected as he dialed numbers in the phone, "he don't even want to see me again…" I said as I quiver my words into a sob.

_Mikan Sakura Acting 101_

He stopped dialing as the man who protested earlier started crying. "Boss, this is such a sad love story!," he received a smack on his head from the other man, "Idiot! Stop being a crybaby." The guy also sniffed.

Man, this guys are gullible! HA! I end up crying like a broken hearted girl and started telling my saddest love story in the history, "We were both happy…*sniff* but I didn't know he was cheating on me *sniff* he hid me as his girlfriend to the public *sniff* little did I know he's inlove with somebody else and tossed me like a trash! *sniff* I was even planning suicide after he said the words that break my heart into pieces…" I stared at them with watery eyes and unexpectedly they're all listening intently ready to… cry?

"Wha..aat did… he.. ss.. say?" the man who's crying now asked. I closed my eyes and inhaled, more tears stream down to my cheeks. I said in between pause, an act of betrayal against his lover like in a movie scenes.

.

.

"I'd never… said…. that I love you."

And they all started to sobbing, some sniffed and wiped their eyes even the their boss was emotionally affected too!

_Grammy Awards as Best Actress goes to Mikan Sakura! Woohooo!_

"So please.." I continued, "give me more days…"

"Boss, give her more time…" the crying man requested. "I think so too boss!" another supported but their boss was silent and having a tight grip on his hanky. Wait. Hanky? Did he cry? Oh whatever.

"FINE!" The flabby guy exhaled, my eyes dilated that shows a glint of hope. "Thanks guys…" I said my voice still weak and bowed at the men who took pity on me.

"But…" their boss added, "if I caught you lying your dead…" I gulped, much to my surprise and worry; I thanked him.

"Thank you boss."

"Release her." I inwardly smiled. Mission accomplished! I can now— what did he say?! My thoughts were cut when he chided, something like…

"We're giving you a ride to Hyuuga Grand Hotel."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "—Wha…why?"

"To check if you're not lying."

Damn.

…

Things are getting frustrating to Natsume Hyuuga. First he have to look for his uncle to know the whereabouts of his cousin but according to his hired investigators he died 20 years ago from heart attack and he's Grandpa didn't know about his death either. Tsk. He'll be stressed more. Now he have to look for his wife which is missing too. He didn't even know how his cousin look like but just a mere guess their expecting it with a raven or brunette hair and crimson or honey eyes since his uncle's wife is a brunette namely… **Yuka Azumi, **the girl who ran away with his uncle.

"What's their child name?" Natsume talked on the phone.

"We still don't know sir but their neighborhood said that Yuka Azumi had a daughter." The other line replied.

"A girl?" Natsume asked he was now a bit relaxed that they already had a hint to trace his cousin.

"Yes sir. Maybe same with your age or younger since it's been 20 years your uncle died."

"Okay, thanks for the info. Update me next time if you already had the lead."

"Yes sir." Natsume ended the call and proceeded to his private elevator with Hotaru when somebody grabbed his wrist, stopping him from his trance.

He glared while the brunette looked him with a glum face. 'How dare this thick-faced girl approach me like that! After hitting me on my shin and asked money!' He thought and pushed her lightly to break free from her grip but she was easily thrown to the ground 'I didn't push her that hard, that cunning woman.' Natsume thought as he and Hotaru entered the elevator.

"Tsk." Natsume grunt while the raven haired girl was bemused with their exchange of actions, her eyes gleaming as if she saw money.

"What was that?" Hotaru pried.

"That girl we bumped the other day, dared to ask money because we put her life in the verge of death." She smirked.

"Well, that was reasonable." Natsume rolled his eyes, his guess was right, they're definitely alike. Tsk.

"Whatever."

"But there's something the way she looked at you." Hotaru furrowed her brows as she thought carefully of the earlier scenes. Natsume just shrugged ignoring his cousin's assumptions. Though Imai is right, she somehow look weird, wearing a glum face like something happened and approaching him for nothing.

"Better don't get near with that girl." Hotaru looked at him and a grin form in her lips at his cousin's warning because right at that moment she's getting interested with the brunette.

…..

"Boss, she's really dumped with the Hyuuga guy! Look!" He pointed the brunette that was now sitting on the ground, "He even pushed her to the ground! The jerk!" the man with the flabby guy watched the scene inside their car outside the hotel. "What a heartless guy!" someone chimed.

"Boss what will you do?" the flabby guy exhaled and said, "Let's give her time." Feeling the devastating life of the girl. He thought somehow she needs more time to build up.

"Boss you're such an admirable man!" his men praised. As the other smiled for joy at the woman's miserable life that was given chance by their boss "Now , now let's leave now."

"Yes boss!" the gang drove away after witnessing the scene and felt sorry for the brunette.

While Mikan on the other hand heaved a sigh in relief. Good thing that Natsume pushed her, it somehow showed that he loathed her and made the boss and the gang believe that they broke up, but now she needs money. Where will she get some money? She needs to work double and pay his father's debts.

She was being hopeless at that time but it seems her prayers are being answered when she saw the sign at the hotel.

**~oOo~**

**IMMEDIATE JOB HIRING**

**-Hyuuga Grand Hotel Casino-**

**~oOo~**

…**.**

I didn't believe that I was hired immediately though I still have to pass some exams and trials such as their Manager Sumire Shouda, she's around my age, She gets crankier every time someone makes mistake.

I was hired as a waitress at the casino that I need to move around a lot and favor customer's needs. This is an easy task though I have to wear a skirt that ends half of my thigh, a white long sleeves with a fitted black vest that shows my curves, and a damn killer heels! I'm not used to heels so the way I walk is like a robot and Sumire the Permy is very bothered about it that I got lots of scolding. Sigh~

"Mikan get that costumer and if he asked for me tell him I'm not here." Permy ordered. What's with her and this guy? Eh, whatever I should attend with my first customer in my first day. I mean night.

"Good Evening Sir." I bowed. The sandy haired guy blinked, "You're new here, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes Sir." I said while smiling.

"So where's Permy?" Permy? Who's Perm—

"You mean Sumire Shouda, our manager?" I asked amusingly.

"Yup." He grinned

"Woah! You call her that too! I call her Permy behind my thoughts!" I said in outburst while he laughed on my sudden reply. "You're funny, so where's Permy?"

"Oh she said she's not here— I… I mean she's absent sir!" He quirked his brow in confusion and curved his lips. "Nice try Mi..Mikan Sakura." He said as he tried to read my ID.

"Sorry sir."

"It's okay, and don't call me sir just Koko" He beamed and walked inside, "Now, I want to play cards and make some money!"

I hope Permy won't get mad after he caught me lying and this guy won't give me hard time.

2 hours later….

"Boy! You're good Mikan! I never thought you were this expert at playing!" Koko exclaimed while Mikan laughed, after hours she accompanied Koko. He tends to joke a lot and never let her go to some duties since he won everytime she advices him during a game and now, more customers was suspicious and wants her to be their personal waitress in charge but Koko never let go of me. Oh well it doesn't matter. He pays for me.

"Well, my life is always around in bet for 4 years in a row now." Mikan proudly said as she swayed her bangs at the side and giggled.

"Well maybe that's why!, I think I should tag along my friends here next time. I'll introduce them to you!" Mikan nodded while Koko hand her a drink and exclaimed "Let's celebrate for my victory!"Mikan tossed her shot glass and drank.

Working on a casino was not a bad idea after all! It was fun and the salary is high too. After Koko left he gave me tips that was big enough for me but only every night I got a bit dizzy because of my customer's offered drinks.

…

The next night…

I got a lot of customer's and most of them asked for my schedule. I think I'm getting popular now! HAHA! Some even called me a 'Lucky Charm' and gave me big tips! I took my rest for a while when some customer called requesting my presence, "Mikan another customer looking for you table 1." I sighed, I haven't rested and eaten yet, another customer. My heels are now killing me. Ugh!

"Over here Mikan!" I saw Koko waved, I guess this will be another long night… and with his blonde friend.

…..

Good thing that Koko asked for me because they're at the casino bar not in the casino where some businessman customer's are seeking for me. After I take their orders Koko heard my growling stomach and asked to join them in eating. Well, food is my weakness so I have no choice but to dig in.

"You look exhausted." Koko stated. I nod while eating. "By the way this is Ruka Nogi." I bowed and said, "Hi"

"and Ruka this is what I'm telling you why I won every game. Meet Mikan Sakura." Koko introduced me. Ruka replied, "Hello" and smiled genuinely. He looks so familiar? Like I've seen her before…. Hmmm…..

"Oh I know you!" I exclaimed while a spoon was on my mouth and pointed at him. "You're the best friend of Natsume!" Ruka was surprised and laughed at the brunette's action.

"How come you know me?" Ruka asked while the brunette was still busy eating. She's really hungry he thought.

"Uhmm, I've seen you a lot with Natsume at Gakuen Alice. You both are kinda popular… I guess?" He raised a brow and Koko.

"You study at Gakuen Alice?!" they asked in unison. The brunette was surprised and shrugged.

"YES! what's the problem with that?"

"Well, I thought only the rich can afford to study on that school…" Ruka reasoned out. Mikan only stared at them while munching, "Well, I used to be a princess…" and giggled.

"My father was a businessman while my mom is—"

"Natsume! at last you're here!"

.

.

.

"You!" He pointed his finger at me. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a contempt in his tone.

…..

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! C: **

**Suggestions, violent reactions and Constructive criticisms is welcome. Hope you would point out my mistakes for me to improve. Thanks ;))) **

**Here are my awesome reviewers ;)))**

**Mystique0831**

**gabstrela - hope your question answers this chap ;))) thanks!**

**Xheira15**

**Yuki Tomoyo - Yes, I already mentioned it in chapter 2 ;)))**

**Don't forget to review! I'm going to update my next fanfic too! Have time to read and drop some glimpse of your ideas and review. ;))**

**REVIEW**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimed.**

**More on Natsume's POV here~**

…**.**

**I Have a Favor**

**Chapter IV**

…..

Koko called me this late afternoon that we should have a drink after our work hours for our gang to catch up. He was thrilled with girl he just met in my casino hotel. He said she is a new waitress at the casino bar and she got these extraordinaire talents when it comes to bets.

I let a sigh and managed to give in with his invitation since I've got no reasons to oppose and besides things are getting stressful and frustrating. I need a break and that is to drowse myself with alcohol, but things turned out to be worse. My brows knit in question and pointed a familiar brunette accusingly.

"You, what are you doing here?"

I again saw the woman in the bar eating with my friends. Upon seeing me her eyes dilated and choked her mouthful food and punched her chest rapidly asking them to give her something to drink and Ruka offered in return. She drank hastily and gulped at once that she was able to breathe.

Koko and Ruka looked me with quizzical eyes and asked if I knew her. I told them she is a troublemaker and that made them grin. I looked again at the latter; she averted her eyes and was still holding her glass of juice which is almost empty and sipping it slowly until it lasts.

"This is delicious! Can I have more?" She said with enthusiasm in her tone and just forgot that I asked.

Koko poured some on her glass while Ruka asked the same and invited me to sit at the vacant space facing him just beside the cunning woman since the sofa is circular around the table, arrangement where me at the corner, the cunning woman in the middle, Ruka and Koko at the other corner.

Again, I stared at her with furrowed brows expecting her to answer my last question but all she does is hold the glass of her drink that covered half of her face and drank it. I mean sip it slowly, like what she did earlier and that given me a chance to analyze her expression and examine her looks.

Her skin looks milky white under the illumination of the blue light in the bar, her eyes is speculate at her sides but glanced and averted at my intense glare and realized it was hazel, her hair was loosened and disarrayed in bun as well as her bangs. In a sense, she looked tired and exhausted.

"Oi cunning woman." I called and she winced in her surprise while Ruka and Koko looked with gleam in their eyes as if their seeing an interesting scene; anticipating at her reply.

"Uhh—" she puts her glass at the table and tucked some of her strands behind his ears as her face flushed with blood down to her neck and chest. "I..I w..ork here and I be..tter go..o" she stammered and quickly went up from her sit and it took her 5 seconds to stumble on her footing. She was drunk.

"Have I ever told your manager that employees should not accept alcoholic drinks from customer?"

"It's only soda!" she dazedly answered, her body slumped at the sofa and her head resting at Ruka's shoulder. "Why is the world keeps on moving?" she reached her hand in the air as if she was catching something.

"I think she's drunk. This bottle says it so but this can't drunk you easily. Mikan your alcohol tolerance is short!" Koko scratched the back of his head. "Ah, Natsume she's the girl I've been talking about! Mikan Sakura!"

"No wonder." I glanced at the brunette who is snickering by herself and Koko wears a confuse look. I pointed her and said, "This girl right here is being chased by gangsters."

The brunette seems to notice the word gangsters and Koko beamed with amusement. "Woah! That's so cool Mikan-chan! How do you get away with them? Or did you make some illegal business with them?" He asked in a serious tone at his last question.

"Hey! I don't make illegal transactions like that… It's just that my father made the wrong choice to loan some money at loan sharks and that's why I keep running away!" she pouted and her posture isn't steady as she talk. "So that's why I work here to earn and pay my dad's remaining debts… oh and you guys must pay me tips! By the way I'm not drunk. I still know what I'm doing OKAY? though I don't know how a drunk felt like."

"Tss. Obviously you're really drunk." Koko and Ruka guffawed. "When people get drunk they tend to blabber a lot."

"Eh? Do you?" she asked her eyes wide in anticipation and neared her face into mine. "Do you remem—-.. ... —me?" I wasn't able to hear her question and surprised by our sudden closeness. The music is loud and I think someone just called her.

"Mikan Sakura?"

We all turned our heads at the owner of the voice. She was holding a glass of alcohol as she flip her golden locks, her long shapely legs was most attracting, her clothes was much too revealing and a grin on her face was plastered. I looked at the brunette and her face is scrutinizing with disgust.

"Luna Koizumi." She spat. I was surprised how she knew her then someone suddenly cling at my arms.

"Natsume? Why are you guys with that girl?" Luna asked as she purrs a seductive voice at me.

"You know her?" I asked. Luna Koizumi is a working model since she started highschool at GA. She was a spoiled brat that made attempts at seducing me and that makes me loathed her.

"Yeah, unfortunately she's my classmate and she used to be bullied a lot. Poor her…" Luna made pity at her face "And his father was a disgrace. No wonder why she ends up like that." She snorted while looking at the brunette who's… crossing her arms, now standing in front of us and a grin in her face is plastered but a different aura is emitting her. She doesn't look affected huh?

The brunette press her both hands behind Luna's back, caging her from her small frame and dividing our space that made Luna winced and tighten a grip from my arms, which the brunette stared at and back at Luna's piercing eyes.

"Did I hurt you that much? Or should I call your manager?" Luna sneered.

"Oh really? You don't have to. You can tell the owner of this hotel right away." She mocked and glanced at me. Luna ticked her forehead and called me for support but I didn't bother because I think I'm enjoying this.

This girl…

A smirk crossed my lips as well as the amusing stares of Koko and Ruka. The brunette neared her face at Luna and murmured something at her ears that made the latter's forehead crease more.

After that scene the brunette wears a sly smile and left the table but didn't miss to stumble on her footing while the slut left with an aggravated growl.

"That was awesome." Koko stated. "I wonder what she said!"

…

We drowse our self with alcohol. Mochu hasn't come, Koko is a bit tipsy and keeps calling the name Permy than started looking for Shouda, Ruka was drunk dancing now at the dance floor with girls swarming him. I told him that he should not exceed with 2 bottles but I guess his really dejected with Imai. How did he like that heartless girl?

While I was left alone in the table, slight sober and pestered some girls whom I keep pushing away, I again saw the brunette at the dance floor cornered by a guy dancing, hovering her space. She's still tipsy and her face was evident that she's being bothered.

I don't know but my feet automatically went few strides on where they're standing.

"Dude, you're harassing her."

"Gentleman are we? You sho—" when the guy slowly turned to my direction. He stopped. I guess he recognized me. He smiled ridiculed by himself and apologized at me then went off leaving me and the brunette smiling dreamily her face red from the alcohol.

"That was so cool! I never thought that I'll be in this situation someday!"

"What?!" I asked ridiculed of what she said. "Are you happy that you've been harassed by that guy?!"

This girl… what is she thinking?

"Oh not like that!... Uh it's just I'm happy." She giggled. Happy? Happy being saved? Stupid girl.

"You're ridiculous." I snorted and left.

It's already 2:00 AM and Koko said he'll be with Shouda, guess those two are getting along. I called Ruka that I'll be going home but since his drunk I guess I'll be driving. Man, this will be the last time he'll be drinking.

Ruka tossed himself at the back seat and slept soundly. As I drove with the empty highways I saw the brunette her hands pocketed in her coat with a red scarf covering around her neck, her hair was tied in bun but didn't bother to comb. She is walking slowly her head looking down but it looks like she's… sleeping?

"Hey!" I called. "Sleeping sideways in the middle of the night while standing?" she opened her eyes lazily and turn her head at my window.

"I guess I should have a ride." She pulled the door of my passenger's seat and comfortably slept even though I haven't asked her yet. "5 blocks away then turn right. The first house you see in the corner." She said her eyes closed but a slight smile on her lips is noticed.

"What the?" I muttered. "You owe me this stupid girl."

This girl…

I dropped Ruka at his apartment which is 3 blocks away from the hotel. He waved goodbye and stated calling us Imai. What a pitiful guy. Next stop is the brunette's house. It was just ordinary, an average house for common people. I poked her but she doesn't wake up. I pushed her but no use. Tsk. I went out and pull her outside the car, she lazily went up and grabbed my sleeve for support. I hold her still since she tends to loss balance.

"Oi, wake up. Oi!" I shook her and she slowly opened her eyes then she poked me at my chest and stared confusedly. She already poked me last time when I caught her sleeping at the hotel.

"Natsume?" she dazedly called and smiled cheekily. Why does it feel nostalgic? I felt a lump on my throat and stared back to her hazel eyes her cheeks blushed a tint of red and snickered. She pulled me be my collar with her strength that I didn't imagine she had in it. Our nose touched and felt our hot breathes while the night is cold. She closed her eyes and the gap between our faces then…she kissed me… at my cheeks… and I can feel her smile between her pressed lips.

This girl…

She laughed, "I don't owe you now. Thanks for the ride!" she turned, her hand waving not facing me. Not to mention she bumped on her wall first then went inside her house. I stood there and realized and stunned what she just did… a smirk played on my lips.

This girl…

This girl… is unpredictable.

…..

**A/N: KYAAAAAAA!**

**How is it? It's my first time writing this scenes (uh, kiss?) HAHAHA. TELL ME?! TELL ME?! TELL ME?! TELL ME?! ):3**

**I just finished reading Kiera Cass' The Selection and The Elite for two days! (No I'm not bragging and proud of it. I know you can do better. HAHA) I recommend it to you guys to read. ;))**

**Thanks for those who alerted, favorites and reviewed especially the long ones Bunny Alyssa! ;)) and for continued support of Gabsterela and Mystique0831. Your questions are spoilers for me to answer. Kihihi~ but I'll give you spoiler. ;)))**

**.**

**,**

**.**

***SPOILER***

**It will took more chapters before Mikan pretends as Natsume's cousin and re—- shhhhh! :P**

**.**

**,**

**.**

**So what you think of this chapter? Am I that bad author? HAHAHA Name it! ^_^v**

**REVIEW**

**V**


End file.
